Safe and Sound
by Kayla The Killer
Summary: Kayla is stuck in a loop when Her Ex boyfriend Soul Eater Evans says he loves her,Black*star picking on her,Lilly being motherly,Rune being brotherly,and Kid being lovely
1. Chapter 1

_hi guys i'm writeing another soul eater with Kayla my oc and Lilly my friends oc_

_THIS IS GOING TO BE FUNNY,SAD,LOVE,AND ALL BE PREPARED_

**(KAYLA'S P.O.V)**

I was laying looking at the shimmering starry sky i smiled softly it seems so far but so close i couldn't help but have a tear fall i sat up and hugged my knees i been keeping a secret deep within me at school people call me al sorts of things

creepy,vampire,dead

i sighed remembering but there are a group of kids who accepted me and i'm glad for it i sighed standing i got to head home to feed my kitten Baby he is a black and white cat and he is very big not by fat my length i mean i walked home with my hoodie on i opened the door and saw Baby sitting licking his paws i smiled petting his head he made my life full after my parents death he was practically my family the only thing left after the fire who burned my parents alive i got him cat food and he started eating i looked at my phone 3 messages

**message 1-**_Kayla i need your homework i didn't do_ mine

**message 2**_-KAYLA,this is Stein you missed detention you have it for 1 week now_

**message 3**_-Look __behind you_

i looked seeing my best friend Lilly i smiled and we hugged

"nice to see your back in Death city"I said smiling she was like a second mother to me

"good to be back how is school"she asked

"sucks Stein gave me detention cause i broke a girls nose she had it coming"i said hands in air

"ill talk to him"she smiled Baby rubbed on her purring

Lilly picked my kitten up petting him i smiled softly as Baby meowed at me sometimes i wish my cat would speck so i have someone to talk to Lilly set down the kitten and he walked to my room

"you sure your doing ok"Lilly asked

"No not good"i mumbled siting on the couch head in hands

"whats wrong"Lilly asked

"its the kids at DWMA they all are so rude"she said holding tears

"how i thought you had friends"Lilly said

"I do but these group of people are so mean to me a blue haired kid name Black*Star really the rest they have sad looks at me when he calls me just a creepy little girl and need to leave death city or i might regret it"I said Lilly was shocked

I can tell so much emotion she could be feeling sadness for me,Hate for black*star i sighed and chuckled

"ill be fine Lil i can handle my self"i lied i know i cant for the love of lord death i was never handling myself i lost EVERYTHING and i say i'm ok i wish i can tell her but i can't it hurts to much for me to say the secret

"kayla you can live with me"Lilly said seriously

"i cant Lil you know that your living with Hikaru,Karou,and Rune i cant put way to much pressure on you four"I said

Lilly laughed and patted my back i hissed in pain softly thank god Lilly didn't hear

"trust me K.K you wont Pressure us"she said i couldn't help smiling

"thank you Lil ill sleep on it"I said Lilly nodded and stood

"i should be heading now sleep on it ok"Lilly chuckled and left

i smiled she would make a great mother on day i shook my head and cooked me some food as it was done i sat eating thinking back on school

**(Flashback)**

I walked into DWMA and went to my locker who was next to Black*Star i opened it and he slammed it in my face almost on my fingers i sighed as he snorted

"so close"he laughed

"what do you want"i said coldly sending him daggers

"what did i say about leaving"he said

"dont ring a bell"i rolled my eyes walking off during Steins class the girls next to me were whispering i snarled and punched the closet person who was whispering about me Stein caught me and gave me detention witch i skipped and i walked home

(**End Of Flashback)**

I finished and washed my plate heading to bed i undressed putting on a night dress and went to bed

12 at night i got a message

**PARK please**

i blinked and the number i never seen before i stood getting dressed i walked to the park and saw a guy with white hair he was looking at the sakura tree that grew in the wooded part in death city

"Soul?"I said confused why would my E-

"I Miss you"he whispered turning to me i blushed

"what?"i said confused

"i want you back Kayla,I love you again if only i stayed by you and not Black*Star we would be one still"he said

"s-soul"i whispered we stood there silently and he leaned down kissing me i blushed kissing back

**(Lilly's P.O.V)**

Being back at death city was amazing the first person i had to meet was Kayla i was still sad i was hardly there for her after her family's death when at her house we talked i found out about this kid by the name of Black*Star who picked on her i sighed and had to leave i couldn't stand the pain in my chest Kayla was so young and innocent,well sorta,i had a feeling Kayla was going to be dead when i got there cause of the depression but no well i headed home after visiting Kayla to see my brothers Hikaru and Karou were twins and Rune was my Emo weird dark brother we don't really get along but oh well

"LILLY YOUR BACK"Hikaru and Karou smiled

i nodded and they hugged me i smiled and they let go of me we had supper and i went for a walk at 12 when going by the park i saw Soul And Kayla i gasped when they kissed i smiled happy for them then i heard screaming

"SOUL YOU TRAITOR"the Black*Star appeared out the bushes"you were suppose to make her look bad"he yelled

"no i love her"Soul said defending her

"s-soul"Kayla said

i was going to say something but was silenced

"Mind yourself Blue*star"i saw Rune

"Its Black*Star"

"Not anymore"Rune said punching him


	2. Chapter 2

_hi guys chapter 2 here lol_

_I do not own Lilly or Rune not even Soul Eater Cast __Hikaru and Karou belongs to Ouran_

**Kayla's p.o.v**

My heart was pounding so much has happened Getting detention by Stein not a total shocker,Lilly coming back to death city,Soul saying he loved me and now a guy protecting me my day was getting better and better i sighed me and soul backed away when Black*Star glared Daggers at the new person involved now in all of this i looked over seeing Liily i ran out of Souls arms and into Lillys she hugged me as i was shaking

"Kayla it will be alright"She whispered to me like she use to when my mom was arguing with my father when i was five and she was 7 i sniffled as she hummed Soul came over and pushed us to safety of his apartment witch was across the street we went in Maka was on the couch reading a book

"soul who are these peo-"she stopped seeing me and she coward in fear

"Maka knock it off"

"why would you bring the vamp-i mean Kayla here"she asked

"now i'm "The" Kayla nice to know"I said in disgust with this girl by the name of Maka to me what kind of name is that MAKA yeah nice name for a practical Girly Nerd with no skills as a MEISTER

"excuse me"Maka glared at me i glared back

you could see a cat(me) and a dog(her) snarling at one another

"whatever i'm going to bed"Maka said leaving i sighed and Lilly looked at me with sad eyes never in her life has she seen me so mean to another girl when we were younger i kinda hid from everyone but never like this Lilly sat on the couch and i sat on a chair Soul stood next to me i could hear Black*star and the guy fighting i sighed and laid my head on the counter falling asleep

**LILLYS POV**

Kayla seemed so different then when she was little she was so distant like no one can reach her and pull her back i sighed looking out the window seeing Rune make a final blow to black*star i stood and left but stopped looking at Soul

"take her home ok she has a cat to care for"i said smiling

Soul nodded and laid his cheek on Kayla's head cradling her

i walked to Rune outside he was trying to catch his breath looking at the fainted Black*Star

"Where is she"Rune aked worried

i laughed he was always so protective of Kayla shame she doesn't remember him

"she's asleep at soul's"i said

he started flipping out

"he might hurt her again Lilly how could you leave my Angel in there"he said

i smirked and looked at him hands on my hips

"Angel?,so cute Rune"i said chuckling Rune blushed looking away

"i got to protect her you know"Rune said angrily i understood and both of us left home talking being true brother and sister

**SOULS POV**

Kayla was here in my arms i kissed her head i smiled at her no matter what people think of here she is my Fire i chuckled when did me the cool dude fall in love with such a beautiful woman she was so mine right now and no matter will change that i took her to my bike and drove her home i opened her door and saw her cat Baby looking at me i winked and laid her in bed she sneezed rolling over sleeping

"i love you"i said i stood to leave

"I love you to my love"Kayla said smirking

i blushed and kissed her she dragged me over her and we kissed more her cat Baby meowed and we both laughed Kayla looked so cute so hot like she always is i got off and left Kayla fell asleep again and i found i had a call from Kid

(Bold=soul regular kid)

**SUP Kid**

hey you seen Kayla

**Yeah**

can you do me a favor?

**sure**

Tell her um does she wanna date

**ok bye**

i hung up and glared at my phone i'm not losing her after getting her back not this time i stood and left to home

**KIDS POV**

soul hung up on my face how dare he i looked at the time it was eight so i laid in bed to sleep in my dream Kayla and Soul were kissing with a family 2 little girls and 13 YEAR old boy i looked seeing Blair i gagged and woke up

"EWWWWW"i yelled

_sorry had to add that lol_


End file.
